Rainbow
by snazzelle
Summary: Number 18 of the 100 challenge. GAC goes to San Diego a week before ComicCon just catching the weekend of the LGBT Parade, but Nick won't be there until the weekend ComicCon starts. Nick/Zak Ghost Adventures Slash fic


Title: 18. Rainbow  
>Pairing: Nak (NickZak)  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: GAC goes to San Diego a week before ComicCon just catching the weekend of the LGBT Parade, but Nick won't be there until the weekend ComicCon starts.  
>Note: Another fluffy fic that I wrote a LONG time ago but never posted. X3 Decided to keep it short and sweet.<br>Note 2: I'm sorry for being so absent lately and not putting up the final chapter to Tortured. I promise you that I'm working on it and will try to have it up real soon.

* * *

><p>"Wish you were here, bro," Zak murmured into his phone. He's been recognized more times than he could count that whole day and for once he just wanted some silence and a moment to speak with the only person he wished was with him now.<p>

"I know," the man on the other end sighed, "I wish I was there with you to see it." Zak heard Nick sniffle through the phone, probably just at the end of his cold, before clearing his throat. "At least you could take some pictures for me? Love to see what you could find there at the LGBT Parade."

Zak laughed and he could almost feel Nick's smile through the phone. "You know I wasn't going to go to that parade." He paused, a small grin on his lips as Nick patiently waited for him to continue. "Not without you, at least."

Nick chuckled, but he didn't say anything. They usually never speak of it, how much of their relationship they could reveal to the public, but they understood they had to be careful. The publicity would be just too much to handle.

Zak looked up as Billy came up to him from the elevator. Zak motioned to his phone and Billy nodded before walking over to the lounge.

"Where are you going now?" Nick suddenly asked.

"Out," Zak said, "With Billy."

"And Aaron?"

"I think so."

Nick snickered, "Are you guys just leaving your caves now?"

Zak shook his head and rolled his eyes even though Nick couldn't see him, "Of course not. We were out a moment ago. Just caught the people leaving the festival. Aaron was quite popular."

Nick snorted and it sounded like he dropped something, "Really? I mean, he's a good looking guy, but I would've thought they'd be all over _you_. I even had to get Aaron to promise me to watch over you!"

"He has that whole tall, dark, and handsome going for him, dude."

"Don't put yourself down. You know you're all that too."

Zak rolled his eyes, smiling soflty. Silence took up a few seconds of their time as he listened to Nick move things around on the other side.

"When will you get here?"

"Soon. Roni is feeling better and she keeps saying she can't wait to get rid of me," Nick snickered. "In fact, she nearly booked me an earlier flight so I could be with you now."

Zak pouted and he bet Nick could tell, "Why didn't you take it?"

"I've got to fulfill my duties with her and Annabelle," Nick answered, "It's the least I could do, for allowing me to keep you."

Zak hmm-ed. He couldn't argue with that. Roni had been perfect. She could've thrown a fit of a lifetime, could of ruined both Zak and Nick when she caught her husband ravishing a willing Zak in their guests bathroom, but she hadn't. She had been hurt, and Nick still couldn't get over that guilt, but she had kept Zak and Nick's relationship a secret and had let Nick go. She said something about being there first, but being first doesn't mean she is the one. There was just some things she could never get about Nick, especially now with all the ghosts that haunt his dreams, but Zak did and she understood that's what Nick needed.

"I really want to see you carrying my baby," Nick murmured and Zak flushed a bit before laughing.

"Dude, that sounded wrong," Zak responded and paused to listen to Nick try to explain himself with amusement. "I know what you mean, though... Nick, I don't know... I might hurt her. She's so fragile."

"She is." Nick said and grunted. He was probably organizing the attic like he promised Roni. "But you could be gentle too, Zak. I've felt that. I _know_. You won't hurt her."

Zak chuckled, "Right. I'll hold her hand."

"Baby steps."

"Baby steps." Zak agreed.

"I got you something." Zak said, and he couldn't keep the laughter from his tone.

"Oh? What is it?"

Zak snickered as he heard the interest through Nick's voice, "A rainbow. For your house."

Zak grinned as he unraveled the flag. The colors nearly blinded him, but he tolerated it for what it represented. Free love. If only more of the world could understand.


End file.
